Of Swords and Spells
by senseifish
Summary: An exciting fantasy tale set in and populated by the characters of Legend of Zelda, Lord of the Rings, Inheritance Cycle, Wicked, and Frank Beddor's Looking Glass Wars.
1. Link's Mission

**Chapter 1: Link's Mission**

"Enter Link, Hero of Time," the Princess' voice rang throughout the hall.

The guards pushed aside the doors and Link stepped into the throne room. He walked up to Zelda's throne and knelt.

"Rise Link, we are equals," she said.

Link stood and looked his Princess in the eye.

"Link, I am sorry to bring you out of your vacation. Were those three years enough? Did you find her?"

In response, Navi the fairy emerged from Link's hat and gave an annoyed tinkling noise. She was not overly fond of Zelda, let alone having her vacation interrupted by the Princess.

Zelda, who knew nothing of fairy behavior, said, "It's nice to see you too, Navi.

"Now, Link, the reason I summoned you here was not to discuss your vacation or catch up with Navi. There have been disturbing reports from the borders. Darkness is creeping into the edges of Hyrule. Monsters have made a few appearances in the fields. I suspect Gannondorf has broken out of the Sacred Realm and found some other land to house his Fortress.

"I am sorry to do this to you, but you're the only one I know and trust to carry out this mission. I want you to sail East until you find a new country. Warn them of Gannondorf's schemes and try to hunt him down. He must be found and stopped. Do you understand?" her pale blue eyes were piercing Link's deep blue ones.

He nodded.

"Good," Zelda said and her expression softened, "You are to go North to Termina Bay. We have prepared a small one-man vessel for you to sail where you will. An old friend will meet you there to get you started," she smiled like she had just mentioned a funny inside joke.

She drew herself up and became businesslike again, "Collect your things, you leave first thing tomorrow morning,"

Link nodded and turned to go.

As he reached the door, Zelda cried out, "Link!" He turned and saw the care in her face and her blue eyes were misty, "Be careful. Please," she said quietly and sat down. She rested her face in her left hand; the one with Triforce mark that was similar to the one on Link's own left hand.

Link hesitated before he turned to leave. It would take a day to return to Lon Lon Ranch, get his stuff and come back.


	2. Elphaba's Exile

**Chapter 2: Elphaba's Exile**

"We can't stay here," Elphaba said as she grasped Fiyero's straw-filled one and walked through the Clock Gate.

It seemed like one part of her life had just ended. The curtain had fallen and she was ready to begin the next act. The only problem was, she didn't know how or where.

The room they had just stepped into was huge. The ceiling stretched above them like a cathedral. The only thing missing was people. It was completely devoid of life except for the two exiles. The wall from which they came from was covered in cogs and wheels. The clock could be seen but it was mirrored, no one would be able to see that they were in here.

"Elphaba, why are we here?" Fiyero said as he stumbled in a circle, trying to see the entire room.

"There is great magic in this room. I should be able to find a spell that can get us far away!" She knelt on the floor and reached for the _Grimmerie_; a motion she had gone through hundreds of time. This time was different. She had forgotten that she left it in the tower of Kiamo Ko.

"Elphaba," Fiyero bent down and took her hands in his. "Where would we go?"

She looked up into his cloth face. She felt the straw gloves in between her fingers. A vision of wide open spaces and wheat fields sprang into her mind.

"Kansas," she said.

"What's a Kansas?" asked Fiyero.

"It's the land the Wizard came from."

"You want to go _there_? Follow that creep?"

"It's a start," Elphaba said and started chanting under her breath, trying to find the right words.

Half an hour passed. Fiyero had fallen asleep.

"Elleka namen ranchen… no… Ak men taven relleka aven… no, wait… Sasnak o tog stel…" she gave a shout of frustration and Fiyero woke with a start to find Elphaba crying.

"Elphy, what's wrong?"

"It's not working, Fiyero! We'll have to stay here until we die! I just wish we could've made it…"

Fiyero helped Elphaba up and they walked around the room hand-in-hand. When they returned to where they had started, Elphaba had calmed down but Fiyero stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Elphaba said, curious.

"A puddle. Look a puddle where there shouldn't be!"

"Don't be silly. That's just my little pool of tears,"

"No, look. It's a puddle, all together and stuff. Tears don't do that!"

"Well what about it? It's just a puddle,"

"Then let's splash in it!"

Elphaba laughed, "Fiyero, I'm not a 7-year old,"

"But I'm as mature as one! Come on!" and he ran to the puddle.

A very strange thing happened then. As soon as Fiyero's boot hit the puddle, he fell in and vanished.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried. She rant to the puddle and jumped into it, like a child splashing the curb.

It was a curious sensation. First she felt weighted and she sunk like a brick, descending into the murky depths. Then, just when she felt herself running out of air, it felt as though a geyser was exploding under her feet and she rocketed upwards toward the light.

Elphaba burst from the puddle, shooting into the air. She fell and landed on something very soft, like a mattress; not what she was expecting. The mattress said, "Oof" when she hit, surprising her again.

"Oh! Fiyero!" she exclaimed and got to her feet. She looked down on her now-squashed beau. The straw had been pushed into his head and legs. The disgruntled expression on his now puffed-up face was just too much and she fell over laughing.

"It's not funny!" whined Fiyero.

"Sorry, sorry, let me help," she pushed some of the straws from his legs to his stomach. She massaged it to even out the stuffing a bit more. She then helped him to his feet and hit his head to dislodge some of the straw. He was still a bit lumpy, but walking would fix that.

"Thanks," Fiyero said, smiling, "but I don't think we're in Oz anymore,"

"No," said Elphaba, her smile now fading as she gazed around the bleak brownish landscape. She suddenly turned to Fiyero, "We left our stuff in the clock room! My broom!" She turned to jump back in the puddle but only found a damp patch of field.

"Where are we?" she asked. "Where are we?" she shouted to the sky.


	3. A Confrontation of Kings

**Chapter 3: Confrontation of Kings**

The King sat on his throne in the white city. He was pondering the state of his kingdom. He stroked his gray-streaked bear. The Kingdom was in stable condition. Rohan remained a trusted ally, the Dwarves were more than faithful friends, the few Elves left kept to themselves, no trouble in the Shire, and Gondor was prospering. So what, then, was troubling him?

Mordor was silent, but what worried him was Sauron's allies. The Haradrim in particular were what bothered him. They seemed restless, almost riled up.

Almost as soon as this thought entered his mind, did he become aware that he was not alone in the throne room. Yet Arwen could not have arrived that quickly.

"Hail!" said a voice from the shadowy end of the hall. "Hail, King Ellessar!" the voice was deep, gravely, and carried a mocking tone.

"Who are you?" said Aragorn, straightening up, "State your business!"

The man gave a raspy laugh, "My business, King," this word he sneered, "is to be your business,"

"Do not speak in riddles, or I will have you thrown from this room. I was not admitting anyone," Aragorn said from his throne.

"And I would ask you not to make threats against another king," said the man and stepped into the light.

The visitor was a huge man, tall and broad. His dark face was formed into a cruel grin. Burnt orange hair twisted itself into intricate patterns in his beard and atop his head. In the center of his forehead rested a gold jewel that descended from the band that encircled his head. He took another step and his gigantic boot made a large, echoing _thud_ in the room, accompanied by a series of _clinks_ as his plated armor moved against itself.

Aragorn looked the man in the eye and said, "And I would not give advice if I were not to follow it myself."

"So you are as wise as they say," the visitor responded.

"Is this some peace envoy of the Haradrim?" Aragorn shifted in his seat, eager to get to the reason of this man's appearance.

The visitor gave a quizzical stare, "Who?"

Aragorn suddenly understood, "Guards!" he called.

The man snapped his fingers. The bar fell across the doors and flickered with an odd purple flame. Pounding could be heard on the other side as the guards knocked against the door with occasional shouts of, "Lord Aragorn!"

The visitor took a step forward, shaking his head, "Y'know, I had really hoped that I wouldn't have to do that. That you would be able to hear me out in a civilized conversation."

Aragorn remained silent and stared.

"But I can see that we won't be doing it that way," the man said, "That we'll do it in more… aggressive negotiation tactics."

The man then pulled out a huge, ornately handled double-bladed sword, pale as a corpse. The blade flickered with the same purple energy as the door.

Aragorn remained motionless upon his throne, save for raising his eyebrow, "Impressive sword," he commented.

The man raised the hilt to eye-level and gazed at the sword, "Yes, isn't it? It's the one _they_," he spat this word, "tried to kill me with before sealing me away."

He grasped it now with two hands, "Let's see if it really can kill a king," and with that, he charged the throne.

Aragorn could see his dark attacker was powerful, but slow. He patiently waited. The man continued running. Then as he neared, leapt into the air and flew, purple feet first, at Aragorn.

At the last second, Aragorn jumped up and leapt, using the man's head as a springboard, over his attacker. The visitor crashed into the throne. When he stood and turned around, he saw Aragorn—the King—standing at full height with his sword drawn.

"Behold Narsil!" cried Aragorn, passing the blade in front of his face, "The Blade that was broken but is reforged, that cut the Ring off Sauron's hand! Sword of the King!"

The man gave another quizzical stare.

"You really are not from around here?" asked Aragorn, "Who are you?"

"I am Gannondorf, King of Gerudo, and Lord of Darkness!"

It was Aragorn's turn to give a quizzical stare.

"I shall be your end!" Gannondorf cried and attacked.

Narsil and the Sword of Sages met, and such a sound was never heard in the throne room of Minas Tirith. Gannondorf was a powerful foe, but Aragorn was faster and had more knowledge of swordplay. He danced circles around the Dark King but could never land a hit. Gannondorf's sword had just as much trouble finding a target. It would always end up being deflected by Aragorn's blade.

Finally, Gannondorf unleashed a series of blows that backed Aragorn to his throne. Aragorn returned with an overhead chop. Gannondorf blocked this with his sword, grinned, and punched Aragorn in the chest with a purple wreathed gauntlet.

Aragorn dropped his sword and flew back into his throne. He stared up at his grinning foe. Gannondorf raised his sword to deliver a finishing blow when, suddenly, Aragorn's arm flashed to Gannondorf's chest.

Gannondorf dropped his sword and stumbled back, Aragorn's hunting knife lodged in his chest. He looked startled, then pulled the knife out and gave a pained chuckle.

"Nice try, but it will take more than that to kill me," he said and raised the knife to kill Aragorn.

Suddenly, from the side of the hall came a voice, "My Lord!"

Gannondorf gave an exasperated expression, having been interrupted for the second time, and turned to see who it was. It was a tall, beautiful woman with raven-black hair and pale skin.

"Look lady," he said, keeping the knife on Aragorn, "Why don't you run along and leave us some time to 'discuss' some details of this realm."

"I am sorry sir," said the woman coldly, "but where I was raised, woman are not taught to stand idly by," and she drew a slender, shining blade.

As she did so, her hair moved to expose her pointed ears.

"_Hylian!"_ Gannondorf cursed under his breath.

He dropped the knife. He turned and snapped his fingers. His blade disappeared into purple smoke and a dark portal opened in front of him. He stepped through and all traces of him vanished.

"Arwen," Aragorn feebly called, "help me."

Arwen rushed to her husband's side and gently helped him back into his throne. He winced.

"Let me help," she began.

"No," he stopped her, "I will be fine, but I need you to send a message out immediately."

"To whom, Aragorn?"

"Legolas, Gimli, and whichever of the three hobbits that wish to come. I fear that the Fellowship may have another quest to complete.


	4. Redd's Realization

Redd sat up on the couch she was reclining on. Something had disturbed her relaxation. She was not sure whether to be excited or irritated. Her Imagination was going haywire.

"CAT!" she screamed. She needed someone to yell at either way.

"Yes, Mistress?" he purred in a bemused sort of way as he padded into the room as a cute kitten.

"Did you feel that?" she said, now up on her feet, too excited.

"No Mistress."

"Well you should've!" she started pacing, "Oh be normal! I can't yell at you if you're in that revolting disguise, looking at me like that."

"Like what?" the Cat said innocently staring at her with huge liquid eyes. The rest of him however, had already undergone the transformation into the huge humanoid assassin that he was.

"That's better," Redd said, "Now didn't you feel it?" she raised her voice again.

"No Mistress. You know no one is as sensitive to power as your Imperial Viciousness."

"How right you are. Power is second-nature to me. And wickedness is first."

"You are always right about that."

"Shut up," she snapped, "I didn't bring you in here to compliment me. That's disgusting. I called you because I sensed a power in this world. Huge. But it was brief. All I know is that it was connected to wickedness. I want in on it."

"What are you asking, your Imperial Viciousness?"

"We're going to go and find this person. They'll help me or I'll destroy them," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"So what you're saying is that we're leaving…?"

"To Wonderland," Redd finished with a malevolent grin.


	5. The Great Glindadorf

**Chapter 5:**

**The Great Glindadorf**

Boq ran up the stairs to the Hall Formerly Known as the Wizard's Hall. These were summons that he just could not ignore. His life had completely turned around now that he had been promoted to Captain of the Guard, a position that, until recently, had been the Munchkin Fiyero's. Fiyero the Scarecrow had disappeared shortly after their triumph over Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West. It was all very strange, but he didn't have the heart to question.

_Well now I do!_ Boq thought giddily to himself, the clock attached to his chest ticking furiously, as though it were a real heart. It seemed to know something exciting was going to happen soon and he couldn't wait to find out what it was.

At the top of the steps, he found a pile of shivering warm golden fur. It was Brrr, the Cowardly Lion. Or rather, as he liked to be called nowadays, The Lion. Though the Wizard had given him a Medal to show his bravery, Brrr still sometimes couldn't handle… anything really.

"Lion! You were summoned as well?"

The pile of fur straightened up as Brrr rose to stand on two legs. He looked a little ashamed that Boq had caught him in a cowardly spell.

"Of course I was, Boq! We're Glinda's closest advisors, aren't we?"

"Right, but our jobs don't have much to do with each other. Why on Oz would we both be summoned?"

"How should I know?"

"Well let's stop talking and get in there then!"

"Right… we'll go in there… you first," the Lion stammered and motioned for Tinman to go on through.

"Alright, you big baby," Boq joked, and hefted his axe as he walked through the doors.

The long, lavish hall was strangely empty. It was odd, usually the hall was filled with Ozzians wandering about, enjoying the view from the windows. Glinda was very kind to allow citizens to walk through the hall. It was the inner Wizard's chamber that was off-limits. The strangest thing was that not only the emptiness of the hall, but it had grown much darker.

"I really don't like this, Boq," Brrr mumbled, making himself as small as possible behind his bulky, metal friend.

Suddenly, a screech sounded above them and they heard a rush of wings. Brrr hit the floor and covered his head, but Boq hefted his axe, ready to strike. Then he saw their attacker.

"Oh! Get up, Lion. It's just Chistery! How you doing buddy?" he knelt down next to the winged monkey.

Chistery still had not mastered speech and could only speak a few words and rudimentary sentences. He still wore his little hat and jacket, specially designed for his large, vulture-like wings to stick out. He was one of the only nice flying monkeys that Boq had met since Dorothy had oiled him in the wood. But he was in no mood to strike up a simple meeting with the Tinman today. Chistery kept jumping up and down, pulling on Boq's arm and gesturing toward's the Chamber door.

"Whoa, Chistery. What's wrong? Is Glinda getting impatient?"

Chistery chattered in a frustrated way at Boq. He gestured toward the door, "Hu…ree," he managed to choke out.

Boq and Brrr decided that, since they were going to Glinda anyway, they may as well take Chistery's suggestion. The three of them ran to the gargantuan green doors at the end of the hall. They paused there, waiting for Glinda to call them to enter.

Nothing happened.

Brrr tried pulling on the door.

Nothing happened.

"The door's stuck!" Brrr turned and started to head for the exit. Boq grabbed his tail.

"Hold it." He raised his arm and knocked three times with his tin fist.

After a few seconds, Glinda's voice came from beyond the door.

"Don't! No! Go away!" the words sounded very strange, like she knew how to speak as well as Chistery.

"Your Goodliness! It's Boq the Tinman and Brrr the Lion! You summoned us!"

"Please… go… help… no….," the words came again, but it almost sounded like her voice was changing; getting more raspy and slurred.

"Glinda! Are you in trouble!?"

"Help…" her voice faded away.

Chistery beat his fists on the ground. He chattered up at Boq and flapped his wings so angrily he stated rising off the floor.

The Tinman then did what he does best. He started hacking at the door.

_THUNK_! His axe met the wood. It left hardly a dent. _THUNK!_ Still, not much happened after the second blow.

"Excuse me, Boq. Allow me." Brrr seemed to have composed himself for the time and was standing tall again.

Boq stepped aside, handing his axe to the Lion. Then he stepped back. Lion was strong, but not very careful with his swinging.

With a mighty roar, Brrr heaved the axe over his head and embedded it deep into the wood. He gave a good tug and it came out again. He repeated this process a couple more times until, finally, with a tremendous cracking, the doors split open enough for the three of them to fit inside.

What they saw in the Chamber horrified them. The lights that Glinda normally had gaudily shining into every corner were completely out. Instead, an eerie purplish glow seemed to emit from behind the regal chair that Glinda normally occupies. Glinda herself, lay prone at the foot of the chair.

"Glinda!" Boq cried and rushed forward.

"NO! Don't come… any… closer!" Glinda barely raised her head off the floor to say this.

"Your Goodliness, what's happening!?" the Lion asked from the door.

"Nothing!" her voice had changed again, becoming raspy and lower.

"But you're lying on the ground and look like you have a terrible feaver!"

"You just told us to help, too," added Boq.

"Get….. help…." Glinda's real voice sounded faint, as though from far away.

Then she stood up, very suddenly. She stood erect and leveled her star-topped wand at the Tinman's clock. Boq looked into her eyes and was horrified to see that they were suddenly amber-gold instead of their usual blue. His eyes then traveled to the whimsical wand aimed at his surrogate heart. The star on top was flickering with a weird purple fire. He started backing up to regroup with Brrr and Chistery.

"Now, you three," her voice was deeper and slower, "Nothing is the matter. I need no assistance. You are dismissed. Carry on your duties, as normal."

Then Glinda convulsed and her normal blue eyes stared right at Boq, "Help…" she whispered, "get… Elphaba… before… late…" and with that she convulsed again and her eyes turned back into the terrifying gold ones.

"Well," this time a man's voice, deep and gravelly, "your friend just got you a death sentence. Can't have you idiots saying that Glinda's gone,"

"What have you done with her!?" Boq yelled at the thing that was Glinda.

"Nothing, metal-man. I'm merely influencing her decisions. By being in her mind."

"You're possessing her?"

"Semantics. Say goodbye to Oz," Glinda's face formed a mocking grin and she raised her wand above her head.

Suddenly, with a whoosh of wings, Chistery flew straight into her face. Boq took this opportunity.

"LION! Get ready to run!"

The Lion got down onto all fours and started running for the exit. Boq gave chase and with a flying leap landed on Brrr's back.

"CHISTERY!" he called back.

Chistery instantly leapt off Glinda's face and soared after the Lion and Tinman.

The three of them made it out of the palace before a huge rumble behind them made them turn. A sinister looking wall of purple flame was making its way down the hall.

"LION! RUN!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" and the Lion took off like a flash with Chistery flapping close behind them.

They were able to get out of the Emerald City to see it consumed by the purple fire. They turned around, expecting to see their beloved city in ashes, but instead the fire reached the walls and expanded upward, solidifying and forming a clear, purple bubble around the entire city.

"What are we gonna do?" Brrr asked the Tinman.

"El…pha…ba" Chistery coughed from Boq's shoulder.

The Tinman sighed. "Chistery, Elphaba's dead. Dorothy killed her with the water."

Chistery hopped off of the Tinman's shoulder and started walking down the red-brick road. He turned around and made a "follow me" motion.

Brrr shrugged and followed him. Boq sat in silence on Brrr's back and looked back at the city. The three of them were the only hope Oz had.


	6. The Sheikah Sense

**Chapter 6: The Sheikah Sense**

Impa awoke suddenly. She felt uneasy in her bed. She could sense that something was wrong. She gave an exasperated sigh as she sprang to a standing position, grabbing her armor that stood constant vigil by her bedside. This had to do with the princess.

Not two minutes later, Impa was running through Zelda's door. Zelda was kneeling at her bed, eyes closed; her lips moving in a silent prayer. Impa knew better than to interrupt her. She folded her arms and waited at the door. Minutes passed and after what felt like hours to Impa, Zelda opened her eyes and turned to her. Zelda was not surprised to see her faithful attendant at the door; it seemed the Sheikah was always keeping watch over her, even when Zelda thought she was alone. At this moment, she was especially glad to see her friend there.

"Impa, I have terrible news." Zelda said, rising from the floor.

"What is it, Princess?" Impa said. "What has the Triforce shown you?"

Zelda unconsciously twitched her left hand, the one with the Triforce Emblem slowly fading to a dull tattoo. "It is indeed Gannondorf that is causing this disruption."

"I thought we already knew that, Princess." Impa said.

"Yes, we were fairly sure before, but now, it is certain. Gannondorf is causing havoc in the world."

"Is that all, milady?"

"No, Impa, there is even worse news. The Triforce does not show me complete thoughts, but merely shows me pieces. But even from these small fragments of thought, I fear for the world. Gannondorf has already infiltrated other lands and is searching for powerful magics to combat the might of the Triforce."

"But milady, there is nothing more powerful than the Triforce,"

"Do we know that for certain, Impa?" Zelda questioned, staring into Impa's red eyes, "Gannondorf certainly seems to believe otherwise."

"But his mind has been twisted and consumed by evil."

"Which only makes him a more powerful enemy. Do you not forget that he, too carries a piece of the Triforce with him? And if he believes that there is some magic that can match the Triforce, then I, too, must believe this as well."

Impa stared long and hard at the Princess before her. Zelda was no coward, not one to flee from a fight or hide behind another person to escape. But the look in Zelda's eyes was a strange combination of determination, pleading, and—Impa could hardly believe—_fear._

"Did you know this before sending Link to send the warning?"

"No. Only that evil was stirring, and the strong hunch that Gannondorf was behind it."

"Did your visions show you where Gannondorf is currently?"

"No… only the feeling that his presence is abroad in other lands. Multiple other lands. However…"

"However what, milady? Now is not the time for hesitation."

"In my visions, I saw objects. I believe these to be the sources of magic that Gannondorf is searching for."

"May I inquire as to what they are?"

"The visions were quick, and hardly registered in my memory. But I what I saw was a ring, a tome, a scepter, and a glowing, golden orb."

"Then we must seek these out before Gannondorf can lay his hands on them."

"Yes… I hesitate to leave the Kingdom though."

"Send me, milady," Impa said, thumping her fist to her chest and making a small bow.

"No! Impa, I cannot risk sending you away. With Link gone, who else will lead the effort to guard Hyrule? No, I must go."

"Zelda," Impa said, staring hard at Zelda, "You know that is too dangerous, and I cannot allow it."

"I knew you would object, Impa." Zelda said, "Perhaps we should make the journey together."

"That would be advisable, milady," Impa said, "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes, yes, that'll do," Zelda said fretfully, "We had better get our rest then. It will be a hard journey ahead of us."

"Wise words, Princess. Good night. We shall see each other shortly"

With that, Impa turned and returned to her bedroom once more. She packed a few supplies in a rucksack and went to bed.

Zelda could not sleep.

An hour before dawn, Impa awoke. Something was not right again. She retraced her steps from a few hours before to Princess Zelda's chambers. She knocked upon the large oak door.

There was no response.

She knocked again.

Silence.

She beat the hilt of her sword against the door and said, "Princess?"

Nothing.

Impa opened the door.

Empty.

A brief surge of fear entered Impa's brain, but she suppressed it almost instantly. If the Princess had been taken, she would need a calm, logical head. The first step was to search the room.

Her search was fruitful almost immediately. She came upon a letter:

_Impa—_

_I am sorry to do this to you. I know that you swore to protect me, but this is the best course of action._

Impa snorted at that.

_I have gone out to seek these Items of Power. Please do not come looking for me, I beg of you. I need you to stay in Hyrule. I am putting you in power temporarily. As of now, we must assume Gannondorf will be marching on us any day. You are the best woman for the job in a time like this. I will be safe. Perhaps I shall run across Link. I will return safely to Hyrule._

_Your friend,_

_Zelda._

Impa read the letter. Then reread it. Then read it one more time just to be sure.

Impa had never disobeyed an order before. But she had one rule that was never to be broken: Protect Princess Zelda.

The Sheikah bodyguard ran from the room and didn't stop until she was at the steps of the Temple of Time. She could hear the chanting resonating from within the ancient cathedral. Not pausing for a second, she ascended the stairs two at a time and burst through the front doors.

Ignoring the haughty glances of the monks, she ran down the aisle until she found who she was looking for: a large, bald man with a bushy, white mustache dressed in orange robes.

"Impa," he said, turning slowly, his deep voice rolling the word around the vast space of the Temple.

"Rauru," Impa said, bowing her head slightly, and hurriedly, "I don't have much time." She thrust the letter still crumpled in her hand at the Sage.

Rauru calmly took the letter, smoothed it out and read it. When he was finished he solemnly looked up at Impa.

"So it is as I feared," he said, "I, too, was seeing visions of evil rising. And you are showing this to me because you are disobeying the Princess." It was not a question.

Impa nodded.

"I also assume that you showed this to me because you want the Sages to assume temporary leadership." This, too, was phrased as a statement.

"Yes, Rauru," Impa nodded.

"Then what you said earlier is correct: You don't have much time,"

Impa was down the front steps before Rauru's echoes faded away.

After descending from the Princess' window, Sheik had run until exhaustion forced her to stop.


End file.
